


i like shiny things, but i'd marry you with paper rings

by dolliedear



Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Blaine writes a love letter to Kurt for Valentine's Day
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104206
Kudos: 5





	i like shiny things, but i'd marry you with paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> title from paper rings by taylor swift  
> for patches!! <3!!

_ Dear Kurt, _

_ I’m not the best at writing letters. I’m not the best at opening up about my feelings either. But I wanted to do something nice, something thoughtful for Valentine’s Day since I can’t see you. Eye is still all fucked up, y’know. But I know that you like romantic and sentimental and I hope this is romantic and sentimental. _

_ I remember the day we met. When I took your hand and ran through the corridors of Dalton with you. To The Warblers. It was weird but it felt like I should. And then you watched me be all dorky and sing Teenage Dream and kind-of-not-really-at-all flirting with you. I should have been flirting with you since the beginning. Instead of going after a guy and singing in his workplace, who was well over 18 while I was 16. Not my proudest moment. And then you told me you thought I was going to serenade you and I felt like such an idiot. I mean, I was an idiot but maybe if that hadn’t happened, we may have not gotten together.  _

_ The day I kissed you, it was because I was afraid of losing you. I don’t take initiative (GAP attack excluded) and honestly, I was waiting for you to make a move. But time went on and it felt like you were slipping through my fingers so I did what I thought would show you how much I liked you. I wasn’t (and still aren’t) very good at talking about how I feel. That’s why the flirty duets and driving out an hour for mediocre coffee and going to Rachel’s incredibly boring party where I ended up kissing her happened. I really thought you would have made your move. I put the ball in your court and you kinda just left it there. _

_ Now, after a year, I feel stronger about you, no doubt. I look at you and I see a boy who I could marry one day. Hopefully. Not just because we have to wait for gay marriage to be legalized but because I don’t know if you’ll always want me. I mean, we’re in high school. Feelings change. I just hope that we don’t lose our romance. It’s okay if we do. I love just being in your life, loving you is a thrill too.  _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, my baby  _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_  
_ _ Blaine Anderson _


End file.
